Watching Snow Melt
by Otakunicorn
Summary: Hopefully a series of one shots revolving around the softer side of Weiss, the one brought about by Ruby.


Weiss in the morning was one of Ruby's favorite things to see. She would always try to be awake before the icy girl just to make sure she could at least catch a glimpse of the sleeping beauty. A slumbering Weiss was very different from her wakeful counterpart. Her expression was always serene and unguarded. Her long hair would usually be strewn out around her like a halo. Ruby loved to see this peaceful image of her partner- even if it meant she had to be asleep.

One morning Ruby got to see a rare sight- a smile on the sleeping face of Weiss Schnee. What was even more rare about that morning was the words that quietly slipped from that smile.  
"Ruby, stop it... Too much." Weiss sighed. The scythe weilder blushed wildly. _She's dreaming about me...Holy crap! Did she just giggle?!_ Deftly, she slid down from her bunk above the white haired girl and gently sat herself beside her.  
"What if Yang hears us?" Came the mumble from the sleeping girl as she rolled over onto her side, her back facing her watchful partner. Ruby could easily feel the heat on her face rising and she silently cursed Weiss from obscuring her view. She sat there, dumbfounded. She wondered what her partner was dreaming about. Was it good? Was it- sexy? Was she blushing too? Ruby had a pretty good idea of what all the correct answers were- but she was dying for a confirmation.

The team leader sat still and continued to listen for anymore alluring whispers from her partner, that is, until a firm grip on her shoulder made her almost jump out of her skin. Ruby turned with wide eyes to only be face to face with her big sister.  
"What the hell are you doing sis?" Yang chuckled roughly.  
"Shhhh! You might wake Weiss up!" Ruby hissed, holding her index finger in front of her lips.  
"Wait," The blonde whispered, "Are you watching her sleep?"  
The scythe wielder sighed and nodded quietly, "She was talking about me in her sleep and I got curious."  
"That has got to be one of the weirdest things you have ever done."  
"Says the girl dating a _cat_."  
"Leave Blake out of this!"

While the siblings began to argue with each other through a heated exchange of of whispers and hisses, they failed to notice Weiss waking up.  
"Both of you- shut up. I swear, neither of you understand the importance of a good night's sleep! Get your ass out of my bed Ruby and Yang- why don't you go back to your side of the room?" Weiss growled as the sisters stared at her blankly. Red faced, Ruby scrambled to get back into her bunk- simultaneously shoving Yang towards the other pair of beds.  
"I'm sorry for waking you up Weiss! I promise, we'll find a way to make it up to you!" She chimed with a grin, beaming down at the girl below.  
Weiss looked up, pink dusting her cheeks. She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly and sighed.  
"It's alright Ruby. I'm more upset about the dream you two ripped me out of than anything. But I did need to wake up anyway, so thanks I guess." She mumbled. The sword wielder shuffled out of bed, preparing to begin her day. But her curious partner stopped her dead in her tracks with just a few words.  
"What was your dream about?"  
There was silence all throughout the room, save for the sound of Weiss's blaring heart beat. After regaining her composure she brushed off the question with a snort.  
"Becoming the best huntress of all and owning every dust mine in the world of course! But we all know that won't be a dream for long." Ruby saw right through the blatant lie and felt her heart drop. _Weiss is embarrassed about it, so embarrassed she won't admit it?_ It hurt. It was like she used Myrtenaster to stab her in the chest.  
"Don't look at me like that Ruby, if it makes you feel any better I promise I won't forget you when I become one of the wealthiest women of our time." The heiress spoke melodically as she brushed out her long, white hair.  
"Don't lie to her, Schnee." No one was expecting the growl from Blake- It caused the three other girls to jump.  
"Excuse me? Would you mind telling me what I'm lying about?" Weiss snapped.  
"I think you know better than to play that game with me princess- I heard you moaning all the way over here." The faunus stated blankly. That simple comment caused Weiss's face to turn a whole new shade of red and it looked like she was about to explode. She burst out of the room in a loud fury, slamming the door behind her and stomping down the hall. Yang hi-fived her girlfriend as Ruby chased after her partner.  
"Weiss! Weiss! Slow down! You don't have to be so angry about it you know. Is it really THAT embarrassing!?" She shouted breathlessly. Weiss spun around and glared at the girl in front of her. There were tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes, spilling down her flushed cheeks.  
"Yes! It IS that embarrassing! How would you feel if you were in my position?!" She sobbed loudly.  
"I-I don't know Weiss. I wouldn't be so upset about it though, and I definitely wouldn't lie! If I had a dream about you and you found out about it I wouldn't try to act as if it didn't happen!" Ruby scolded, stepping closer to her crying room mate.  
"Ruby... I'm sorry for lying- you seem really hung up on that aspect of the situation. So I'll admit it- I was dreaming about you. It's hard not to ya' know. You excite me constantly, awake or not." Weiss was quiet, looking down at her feet in attempt to hide her raging blush.  
"You know, I'd excite me too..." The younger girl giggled.  
"Don't make me take it back."  
"Okay."


End file.
